


An Easy Life

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some self-reflection from Owen</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Easy Life

**Author's Note:**

> Title: An Easy Life  
> Character: Owen  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Some self-reflection from Owen  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Owen is happy, why wouldn't he be? He's still young and reasonably attractive. Girls are impressed when he tells them he's a doctor. He's free to party and has many nights out. The sex is great, he goes home with the girls. They feel safer in their own places. He gets no strings sex and a quick get away.

He's seen so much in his job. If he could actually talk about it to anyone he's sure they'd be envious. Compared to many others his life is pretty sweet but when the dark moods take hold it's hard to see that. His apartment has never felt more empty and while he doesn't want a relationship he doesn't want to be alone forever either.

Slightly hungover from the night before he looks at photos of him and Katie brushes away his tears. He wonders if they'd be parents by now. Always swore he'd be a better parent than either of his were. He uses his sleeve to dry his face and carefully puts the photos back in the box. The last one is his favourite, he and Katie on a daytrip making stupid faces for the camera, her managing to still look pretty. The morning had been beautiful but it was raining by the time they got to the beach. They’d ended up spending a few hours in the amusement arcade. The photo had been taken just after she beat him at air hockey. He’d fake sulked until he got a kiss. He places the lid on the box and puts it back in the wardrobe. Photos are meant to be displayed but it's easier this way. He couldn't face seeing her everyday.


End file.
